User blog:TheFazDude/Update (3.11.18)
Yo yo yo. I decided to take a minute to tell ya what's been going on in my life, regarding my projects and all that. --- To start things off, I think I'm in a good spot with Steve's Mineshaft Manager. I know what I want to do and how to do it. I'm not saying it'll be better than any of the current FNaS games, but I think it's a fitting tribute to the series' legacy. I've been a little wishy-washy with release dates, but I can now 100% confirm one. Steve's Mineshaft Manager is coming out May 6th, 2018. This is a little earlier than I would have wanted, but I remembered that May 10th (the former release date) was a school day, and I wanted to start the page strong. If that means releasing it four days earlier, so be it. Speaking of release dates, if I make a game commorating a special date (a holiday, anniversary, etc.), expect it to come on the Sunday before. For example, if I were to make a game for FNaF's 4th anniversary (August 8th), I'd release it on August 5th. This won't ALWAYS be the case, but it's gonna be the rule of thumb I operate on from now on. --- Now, let's talk about the card game I'm working on. Progress is going pretty good. There's still a few things that we need to do: *More advanced card abilities *Card art *Potential card reworking I wanna talk about the card art a little bit more. Right now, 37% of cards have been given their final art. That's thanks to my great art designer, who has been doing a great job working on the card art. I'll reveal his identity closer to release if he wishes, but I just want to note he's been doing an awesome job. I might do a thing where people can submit ideas for the game, so if you REALLY wanna see something in the game, please wait until I ask for ideas. That way, I can have 'em all in one place. --- Now, I wanna talk about my future work. I included a big teaser for three upcoming games in GD:LOTB, but I don't think anyone caught on, so might as well announce it here. FazbearFreak Rewind volume 2 is coming soon. I haven't figured out ALL of the games I want to cover, but for now, note that The Shift at the Arcade will 100% be getting the Rewind treatment. As for my non-Rewind content, I have a great idea for a series, but it's one that'll require a lot of my time, and might slow down the quanity of my pages, which isn't great as it is. I'll leave it up to the community what I do later on, but for now: Vol. 2 of Rewind is coming in Q3 2018. --- Finally, I wanna address the FNaF 6 Ultimate Custom Night. I'm aware it exists, and I am very excited to see how it turns out! I'm guessing that Scott will finish animatronic programming in May or June, which means he'll probably reach that August 8th release date or pull a classic Scott move and release the UCN earlier than that. We'll see. --- Jeez, this was a long blog. Heck, I could get away with calling it FazbearFreak's Future 2.5. I hope this has brought some insight of the direction I'll be going within the next few months. Until next time, stay grand! P.S. I teased a DSaF 2 review, but I think I'm going to go back on that until Doggo confirms DSaF 3's release date. That way, I can commorate the reveal with the DSaF 2 review, and release a DSaF 3 review ASAP. Category:Blog posts